


I dare ya!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Bee's chair, Optimus' hi-grade, aaaand his wrench!





	I dare ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Bee's chair, Optimus' hi-grade, aaaand his wrench!


End file.
